A New Day, A New Card Game Champion Is Born
by pucascythe
Summary: This is just a little story based upon Yu-gi-oh GX. recently I have been working on a project based on it, and have decided to give it a try out on Fan Fic to see how it goes with the public. And bye the bye, if you have no experience with Yu-gi-oh, i advise not reading this Fan Fic, unless your the type that reads for cluelessness Many Thanks Arnold
1. Chapter 1

Yugioh Gx, A New Day, Another Card Game Master to be.

There Jaque stood, standing outside the gates. He was to anxious to get back to sleep so he got up and ended up being 45 minutes early. It was the end of the holidays and he had ended up spending nearly all his time stuffing his deck with strategies, to ensure he at least get into Ra Yellow. But he knew in his gut he would make it.

In order to pass the time he decided to go through his deck, moving over to a nearby bench. He took out his deck and began shuffling through it, eventually stopping once he reached his Light Barrier card. "If I can get this card on the field, I'll win for sure" he thought. He looked up to the sky and watched the clouds pass for a while, but eventually realised that he was exhausted. He got to sleep late last night and got up way to early, so he put his deck away and he closed his eyes for just a second.

When he woke up, he looked up to see the officers closing the gates to the duel academy gates. He got up as quickly as he could, and ran across yelling "NO STOP I HAVEN'T BEATEN THE EXAMINER YET!" just in time one of the officers in white looked up from his visor and told the other officer on patrol to wait. When Jaque reached the gates the man looked at him shaking his head saying "there's always one…" Jaque however merely bowed saying "I am so sorry, thank you for letting me in." he ran in quickly and looked on the fields and took in all the beauty.

When he looked across the fields he saw one particular battle taking place. He saw a girl with amber coloured hair, a great physique and kind shining green eyes. She was wearing jeans and a blue tank top. On her field she had her Allure Queen Lv. 7 (1500/1500) and Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv. 6 (2300/1600), but the examiner had his Neo Aqua Madoor (1100/3000) on the field.

The examiner sacrificed his Neo Aqua Madoor to summon his Dark Red Enchanter (1700/2200) whose effect activated placing two spell counters on it (1700 - 2300) and he used it to attack Allure Queen Lv. 7, destroying the Aqua Madoor she had taken with her Allure Queen. However when it was her turn she used Allure Queens effect to take Dark Red Enchanter and equip it to Allure Queen. She then attacked the examiner with Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv. 6 (Life points 1800 - 0) The Girl wins.

When she walked off she acknowledged him with a polite nod before an examiner pointed to him asking him to step forward and duel. Jaque walked forward onto the arena, taking a gulp of air. "What's your name" asked the examiner in a gruff voice. He looked fearsome, with a big build, black jacket and a biker chain around his shoulder. "Jaque" said Jaque, in a confident voice so to not to appear weak. "Jaque hunh" said the examiner, "well I go by Doug. I'll be you examiner, and since I am senior I get the first move."

They both go out their duel disks and prepared to duel. "My turn, Draw!" said Doug. "I'll set one card face down and summon a monster in face down defence position. That'll end my turn." "Hah," said Jaque, "Then it's my time to shine, draw!" in his hand Jaque held: Second Coin Toss, Arcana Force I- The Magician, Mage Power, Arcana Force III- The Empress & Magic Jammer. "I'll set one card (Magic Jammer) and activate Second Coin Toss! Now I get to flip coins twice if I don't get my desired effect. I now summon Arcana Force I- The Magician and flip a coin!" Jaque flips a coin and it lands heads. "Now my magician gains its effect, whenever I activate a spell card its attack doubles, and now that's exactly what I'm going to do, by equipping it with Mage Power! Now it not only doubles in attack, but gains attack equal to the number of magic cards on my field x500." (Arcana Force I- The Magician 1100 - 2200 - 3200)

"What! 3200 attack!" said Doug. "How am I supposed to defend against that?" "You're not," said Jaque, "now, go Magician, attack his face down card!" "I activate my face down card, Tower of Babel. Now every time you activate a spell card it gains one counter, and when it gets four, a special surprise happens." "Either way I still get to destroy your monster" said Jaque. (Pinch Hopper is sent to the graveyard.) "well now I get to activate Pinch Hoppers effect, allowing me to summon Howling Insect (1100/1300) from my hand!"

"Fine, then I end my turn" said Jaque. (Arcana Force I- The Magician 3200 - 2100)

"Then I draw! Now I sacrifice howling insect for my millennium scorpion (2000/1800), and I equip it with Mist Body! Now it cannot be destroyed by battle! And since I activated a spell, Tower of Babel gets a counter!" (Tower of Babel: 1 counter)

"But Magician also gains double attack!" exclaimed Jaque. (Arcana Force I- The Magician 2100 - 3200)

"Dang I forgot that part, but since I have Mist Body, Millennium scorpion is indestructible! I end my turn."

"Fine, my turn, draw! (Jaque draws pot of greed)" said Jaque. "I'll activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards! ( Arcana Force VI- The Lovers & Arcana Force EX- The Dark Ruler, Tower of Babel: 3 counters) I now summon Arcana Force VI –The Lovers and now I get to flip a coin! ( it lands down, but Second Coin Tosses effect activates allowing a second toss. It lands heads.) Now whenever I tribute The Lovers for an Arcana Force monster, it counts for 2 tributes, and since that effect activated I can tribute it and my magician (Mage Power is destroyed) in order to summon my Arcana Force EX- The Dark Ruler!" (4000/4000) Now I attack your Millennium Scorpion with my Dark Ruler (Doug 4000 - 2000 life points, Millennium scorpion stays on the field due to Mist Body)

"But I am still safe, since you can't destroy Millennium scorp-"

"That doesn't matter. By activating Dark Rulers effect I get to attack twice this turn, allowing one more attack on Millennium Scorpion! (Doug 2000 - 0 life points) And that's game!"

Please review if you enjoyed, if I get enough likes or reviews, I will continue creating these, since I found too few of these on FanFic

Many Thanks

Pucascythe


	2. Chapter 2: In, Now Whats Next

In, Now What's Next?

Just as Jaque crashed on the comfy feather bed, he received a knocking on his door. As he opened the door he saw the girl he had watched ace her entrance exam, but this time she was wearing a blue and white uniform. She was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with the cuffs undone and the sleeves rolled up and a dark blue skirt that went to her knees.

"I have you Obelisk Blue uniform here" she said with a smile, as she handed him the neatly folded uniform. "Thanks" said Jaque. "So you also made it to Obelisk Blue hunh?" "Well I've had a lot of practice," she said looking down, like she was trying to avoid his gaze. But when she noticed him looking at her she perked up saying "I would love to show you sometime, but I have to run, someone already challenged me to a duel, you can come and watch if you like."

"Sure, I'd love to get a look at the competition" replied Jaque. "My name's Jaque by the way, what's yours?"

"Melanie. Melanie Squires, nice to meet you," she said perkily. "My duel is in the Obelisk arena, just a 2 minute walk from here."

After Jaque had got changed into his uniform they left. The majority of the walk they spent making small talk, like where did you learn to duel, or who taught you? After a short while they arrived, where a boy in a yellow jacket and black trousers said "about time, whose the noob Melanie?"

"Sean this is Jaque, Jaque meet Sean" said Melanie.

"Pleasure to meet you She-"

"Yeah yeah let's skip the introductions and go to the duel!" said Sean.

"Impatient as ever, but fine let's duel" replied Melanie

They both took out their duel disks and prepared to duel, with Jaque sitting in the sidelines.

"My turn first, draw!" said Sean. "let's go, I summon a monster in face down defence position and set two cards. Now let's see your move Melanie."

"My move, draw! I'll summon Dark Lucius Lv. 4 (1000/300) and I'll attack your face down monster!" (Medusa Worm sent to the graveyard)

"Hah! Now Medusa Worm's effect activates, destroying your da-"

"Actually, Dark Lucius' effect activates, both blocking your destroyed monsters effect, and levelling up to Dark Lucius Lv. 6 (1700/600). Now I set one card facedown and end my turn."

"Draw! Now I activate Monster Reborn, returning my Medusa Worm to the field! I now activate it's effect allowing me to flip it facedown. I now normal summon my Sand Moth in defence mode and end my turn!"

"I can do this all day Sean, draw!" said Melanie.

'Is it just me or is she getting way more excited about this than she was in the beginning?' thought Jaque. 'Oh well, I'm probably making too much of it.'

"Now, I summon my Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv. 4 (1600/1000), and now I use Level up on it, to bring my Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv. 6 (2300/1600) to the stage. Now let's go, Dark Lucius destroy Medusa Worm, and Horus, destroy Sand Moth! (Both monsters are sent to the graveyard) Now both their effects activate, bringing my Dark Lucius Lv. 8(2800/900) and my Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv. 8 (3000/1800) to the field. Now that I have both my creatures on the field, I end my turn."

"Fine, well then my turn, I draw! I'll remove from play the Sand Moth in my graveyard so I can special summon my Megarock Dragon! (700/700)" said Sean

"700 measly attacked points?" questioned Jaque. "What good will that do you?"

"Well watch and see Jaque. I now tribute Megarock Dragon to summon Criosphinx, and now I'll tribute that to special summon my Exxod, Master of the Guard (0/4000)! I'll end my turn there."

"So your Guard is out, not going to be much use though, because I summon my Mystic Swordsman Lv 4 (1900/1600). I now activate my Book of Moon card, flipping your Exxod into face down defence position. I now attack you with my Mystic Swordsman Lv. 4, but his effect activates, destroying your face down card without damage calculation(Exxod is sent to the graveyeard). Now I attack you with both of my monsters. (Sean 4000-1000-0) That's game"

"Hunh, that was a good duel, I may have found 2 rivals" thought Jaque.

"Right, hand it over" said Melanie.  
"Fine, here" said Sean as he got out a card and gave it to Melanie. He walked off with his head down mumbling to himself about getting out Exxod earlier.

As Melanie began to walk to Jaque, Jaque asked "What was that all about?"

"That bozo had taken my little brothers favourite playing card, Toon World, have you heard of it?" Melanie replied

"um yeah, but I heard it was super rare and powerful, how did he get one?" asked Jaque.

"Oh, they gave one to my brother for winning a national championship last year, and he made an entire deck around it for my little brothers birthday. Anyway, let's get back to the dorms." Answered Melanie.

'wow, a super rare card for winning a championship, I wonder if I could get one' thought Jaque.


	3. Chapter 3: Deck Challenge, Frogs Tribute

As Jaque leaned back on his chair, listening to the teacher a ball of paper hit the back of his head and bounced onto his desk. As he un-crumpled it, he read "You up for a duel? If so yawn after you've read this note." The moment Jaque began to raise his hand to his mouth another ball hit his head. This one read "meet me at the cliff and we'll see whose better, the winner get's the losers rarest card."

After class, Jaque wandered slowly down to the beach, but before he could approach the figure in red standing by the cliff, Melanie walked out from behind a tree. She said nothing, just stood there watching. As Jaque approached the figure, the figure turned to look Jaque in the eyes, before taking out his duel disk in one fluent motion. He looked to Jaque ready to duel. Jaque took out his duel disk with the same grace and looked back at him with steely determination.

"Draw," said the mysterious opponent. "I'll summon Substitoad (100/2000) in defence position, and now I'll activate One for One, allowing me to send my T.A.D.P.O.L.E to the grave to special summon my second T.A.D.P.O.L.E (0/0) from my deck. Now I use Substitoad to exchange that TA.D.P.O.L.E for a Des Frog(1900/0) in my deck. And now Des Frogs effect activates, bring in another two Des Frogs from my deck, the same amount of T.A.D.P.O.L.E's in my grave. That's the end of my turn."

"Draw! I activate Light Barrier. With this card I get to flip a coin, and if it's heads, I get to choose all my monsters abilities, and when I destroy your monsters, I gain life points equal to their attack!, Now I activate Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen, and use it to special summon Arcana Force III- The Empress (1300/1300). Now I flip a coin to see its ability. (The coin lands heads) Now my empress gets to special summon a monster whenever you normal summon one. And now I normal summon my Arcana Force IV Emperor (1400/1400) , and I flip a coin to determine is effect (The coin lands down) now all of my arcane force monsters lose 500 attack. I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Hey Jaque!" said the stranger.

"What?" responded Jaque

"How about we spice it up some more? The winner gets the losers deck?" responded the stranger.

"Well, I do have him right where I want him" Thought Jaque. "Fine let's do it!"

"Cool, my turn draw! Now I summon Swap Frog and use it to send one Treeborn Frog to the grave!"

"Now my empresses ability activates, allowing me to special summon my Arcana Force 0-The Fool (0/0) now I flip a coin to determine its effect! (the coin lands down) now it is unaffected by your card effects"

"Now I use Substitoad to tribute Swap Frog and Special summon my Unifrog from my deck(400/400)! Now I normal summon my Submarine Frog (1200/600) and activate Wetlands, increasing all my level Two or lower monsters attack by 1200! (Unifrog 400-1600 Submarine frog 1200 - 2400) now I attack you directly with Unifrogs ability!"

"I activate my face down trap card, Negate Attack! Now your battle phase ends." Said Jaque.

"I end with a face down card, your turn."

"Draw! I activate light barriers effect, allowing me to flip a coin to determine its effect (the coin lands heads). Now I can choose the effects of my arcane force monsters and when I destroy a monster of you I gain life points equal to its attack! Now I use my Celestial transformation card, allowing me to special summon my Arcana Force VI- The Lovers (1600/1600 - 800/800 halved due to Celestial Transformation)! Now when I tribute it to summon an Arcana Force monster, it counts for two tributes! I now tribute it to summon my Arcana Force XVIII-The Moon (2800/2800) now I choose to activate its first effect. During each of my standby phases, I can special summon a moon token to my side of the field! But now, I tribute my Empress, my Emperor and my Fool to special summon my Arcana Force EX- The Light Ruler (4000/4000)! Now I choose to activate its second effect, allowing me to negate card effects by lowering its attack by 1000!

Now I attack your Unifrog!" (Stranger 4000 -1600)

"Unfortunately for you, you can't destroy my frog monsters while Substitoad is on the field."

"Fine, in that case I attack Substitoad with The Moon! (Substitoad is destroyed, Jaque 4000 - 4100 life points) I end my turn" said Jaque with a sigh.

"Draw. I summon Ronintoadin, and activate Mass Driver! I now use it to tribute Ronintoadin and inflict 400 damage to you. I now use Ronintoadin's effect to bring it back by removing from play my Swap Frog! I use Mass driver again and repeat this, removing Unifrog and Submarine Frog as well! (Jaque 4100 - 2500 life points) I now enter my battle phase! I force two of my Des Frogs to attack each other, allowing me to activate my Froggy Forcefield, and destroy all of your monsters."

"I activate The Light Rulers effect, decreasing it's attack by 1000 to negate your Froggy Forcefield and destroy it!" (Light Ruler 4000 - 3000)

"Fine, well I still use my Des Frogs to attack each other sending them both to the grave. Now I enter my second main phase and I remove from play the two Des Frogs and the Treeborn Frog in my grave to inflict another 800 damage, and I bring Ronintoadin! (Jaque 2500 - 1700) to my field in defence position (100/2000), I also switch my last Des Frog into defence mode and end my turn."

'Only 1700 life points left. Better make this count' Thought Jaque. "Now I draw, and since I am in my Standby Phase, I use both Light Barrier and my Moon's effects. I summon a Moon Token (0/0) in defence mode and I also flip a coin! (The coin lands down) Now I don't get Light Barriers effect to activate. But I do summon my Arcana Force VII- The Chariot! I now tribute it, my Moon, and my Token to special summon my Arcana Force EX- The Dark Ruler! (4000/4000) I now flip a coin (Heads) and now it can attack twice in a turn! Now I attack both your Des Frog and your Ronintoadin with the Dark Ruler, and attack you directly with the Light Ruler! (Stranger, 1600 - 0 Life Points) Ha, I won, now hand over your deck!"

"Hahaha…." Laughed the stranger quietly "HAHAHAHA! That was fun we should do it again sometime! Anyway, here's my deck, I've had another deck in mind for a while now anyway."

"Wait, then why did you challenge me and with such weird conditions?" Asked Jaque

"Oh, I just thought it would be fun. My name's Simon by the way" said Simon

"Nice to meet you" said Jaque.

So with another competent rival out the way Jaques skills only grow, soon he'll be a national championship winner and be rich and famous. But until then, Jaque has a lot to learn and a lot to face.

Next chapter will be a tournament. Something drastic will happen to Jaques career as a duelist and his Mindset will be forever altered.


End file.
